Push and Pull
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Maybe this was destiny? Maybe the universe knew exactly what Mary needed, because no matter how hard she pushed, there was always a stronger pull. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's Vengeance here with another Reign story. So this was inspired by the promo for episode five, so I hope you enjoy, and I hope you could find the time to review. They're better than cupcakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.**

"You did what?" asked Mary, the hurt and anger poorly hidden in her words. Francis looked like he was miserable, and for the first time in a long while, Mary was glad for it, he deserved it. How dare he? First he bangs on her door so late at night, and what does he tell her? He proceeds to tell her that he had just been with another woman, he had just kissed Olivia, and she had asked to be his mistress.

"Why even tell me? Just to further insult me? Wave it in my face that you would rather have some other woman?" she asked as she paced about her floor, her anger almost dripping from her pores.

"No, that wasn't my intention. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did," Francis tried to explain. "I'm so sorry Mary, I feel awful," he told her, reaching out with his hands, wishing to stop her from her pacing and make her look at him. He wanted her to see the sincerity of his apology. He hadn't meant to upset her more; he had merely thought he owed her the respect of telling her the truth. There were too many lies about the castle and he wanted to put it all to a stop.

Francis was learning rather quickly that there wasn't anything he hated more than lies and secret agendas.

"You should have thought of that before. How could you? I would never do something like this?" Mary asked, the tears finally falling from her eyes, though neither she nor Francis could, with any certainty, could determine whether they were from misery or anger.

"I know you wouldn't. That's why I have a proposition for you. I know you would never willingly go behind my back and do anything. That's why; I give you permission to kiss someone. Anyone in the castle you like. I won't be angry, I more than owe you that," Francis held his breath after speaking. He wasn't sure how Mary would react to his proposal, and he found he didn't much like the look on her face when she stopped and stared at him, clearly unable to form the words she so desperately wished to speak.

The silence lasted only seconds before she was walking towards him, fire in her eyes. "You think I want to share your guilt? That kissing another man would suddenly make me forget your betrayal?" he had insulted her. "I do not wish to share in your guilt Francis, nor do I know of any men I would wish to kiss. Out of respect the only men I talk to are you and Bash-"Mary had been about to say more, but Francis interjected before her lips could even begin to form the words.

"That's perfect. Bash wouldn't mind in the least, and there would be no way he would misconstrue your intentions," Francis said, the serendipity of her statement hitting him like a wall. It was obvious his bastard brother would be the perfect person for Mary to use as her compensation.

"What? Francis, no. I do not wish to kiss anyone. I've been engaged to you since I was six. You were my first kiss, and you're supposed to be my only kiss," Mary attempted to reason with the blonde. Why was it so difficult for him to respect her wishes?

"Mary, please? It's the only way to make us even." The young prince pleaded.

"I said no Francis. Now if you please, I'd like you to leave. I'm tired and I can't say I am currently fond of your company." Mary said, moving to her window, her back turned to Francis, leaving him no room for further negotiations.

With a sigh, Francis bowed and silently made his exit.

Mary sat on what she has come to think of as "her log" near the lake. She had wished to be outside of the castle, not yet feeling up to seeing either Olivia or Francis.

It had been so quiet and peaceful; Mary wasn't sure why she didn't spend more of her time near the lake. It did her soul good to be outside, in the wild, or at least as close as she could get to the wild while staying out of the woods.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to what was in the woods. What could possibly be in the woods that would cause Bash such distress? Thinking she was alone, Mary's curiosity got the better of her and she slowly peeled herself from her seat and stood up, hands folded in front of her, staring at the trees, looking for the best place to enter them.

A destination decided upon, Mary straightened her back and walked as confidently as she could towards the dark trees.

"I could have sworn I told you _not_ to go in there," came a voice from behind her, causing Mary to jump slightly in surprise.

She turned slowly, already knowing who she would find there, standing behind her. Bash had on a plain brown jacket thrown over a white shirt, not the intricate patterned coats Francis wore, but she couldn't deny that Bash looked good in what he wore. He was a confident man, and he wore it well.

"You did indeed, but I've decided I'd rather like to see what's in there. Monsters perhaps? A giant black grizzly with one eye?" Mary asked, allowing her body posture to relax in the presence of her friend, a smile creeping its way onto her face.

"Let us hope you never find out," Bash told her, as he moved forward to place his hand on her elbow, his other arm outstretched, motioning her to walk with him back towards the castle. Mary hesitated, a rebellion settling inside of her, but she decided against it, and moved forward with Sebastian at her elbow.

"Now, I believe we need to chat. I was speaking with Francis-"

"Do not try and defend your brother's actions," Mary told him, stopping in her track, and in turn, causing Bash to do the same.

Bash allowed his hand to drop from her elbow, a sigh escaping his lips. "I'm not here to defend him. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Francis has always been her, in court. He has been surrounded by woman who would throw themselves at him without a thought. You on the other hand, were at a convent for years, surrounded only by woman. I can understand why you would feel betrayed, staying loyal since the age of six, and here you are now, returned to court and Francis' darker secrets being revealed," Bash said, bending his head a little to look Mary in the eye as he spoke, wishing to make it clear that he wasn't defending Francis. He was on Mary's side, regardless of blood; he knew Francis was in the wrong, as he was sure his little brother was well aware.

"You know I'm here for you," Bash told her after giving her a moment to let his words sink in.

"Francis wants me to kiss you. He thinks it will make things even between us." Mary said by way of an answer. She wasn't sure why she had brought it up. She was being silly. She should have thanked him and then went on her way. This was her fiancée's brother; the thought of kissing him shouldn't have been one she would ever entertain.

The only problem was that she couldn't help it. She found her gaze straying to his lips every few seconds as they stood there, so close, and yet, not close enough for there to be any rumours to spread.

"What do you want?" Bash asked her, his voice husky, and his eyes suddenly darkening to the colour of the ocean as the storm starts to roll in.

"I don't know. Kissing you won't help anything, but..." Mary couldn't make herself continue. Her gaze got captured by Bash's dark eyes, only just noticing how his eyelashes cash shadows upon his cheeks. "It doesn't matter what I want. I have to do what's right, I'm a Queen. I don't have the luxuries of doing whatever I want. It's a lesson Francis needs to learn," Mary finally answered, though her words were not bold as they usually were. Instead they came out in a whisper, lacking the conviction she knew should have been behind them.

Without so much as a word Bash took hold of Mary's hand and pulled her back towards the forest she had tried to steal into moments before. He didn't take them deep, only far enough to be shielded from any prying eyes. He backed her into a tree, his hands on either side of her head, trapping her there.

"What if you weren't a Queen? If you were just some girl who didn't have to think about her country?" he asked her as leaned his face closer to hers, his forehead a mere inch from touching hers.

"But I am a Queen,"

"But what if?" Sebastian asked again, this time with a little more force in his voice. "What if you weren't a Queen? What do you want Mary?" Mary was surprised by the passion behind his words. Perhaps the rumours about Europe were right. Perhaps Bash had gotten all the passion.

Unable to form words under Bash's soul penetrating gaze Mary peeled herself from the tree, just enough to cause her lips to connect with Bash, her answer clear.

What she wanted, as him. She wanted someone who would be truthful and loyal to her. She didn't want another King Henry; maybe she didn't even want a King. Maybe what she wanted, what she needed, was a Bastard, with a kind heart.


End file.
